The present invention generally relates to enclosed vault security systems, similar to safes, wherein items of value may be stored and protected against access by unauthorized personnel. More specifically, the present invention includes an enclosure or vault having a series of panels and at least one door, wherein each panel and the door include an embedded fiber optic line arranged either in a random configuration or in a pattern, such that any cut or tight bend in the fiber optic line results in an alarm signal, or other desired alarm output. The present invention has a particularly useful application with respect to blood irradiators, which are found in many hospitals and contain nuclear material that must be protected against theft.
Other types of secured enclosures have been developed heretofore. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,344,885 discloses a large shipping container with side panels of a composite material having a security element embedded in the panels, such as an optical cable or electrical cable. The security element is embedded in the panels in a serpentine pattern throughout the entire panels joined together. A monitor includes a light beam and a photo detector or any equivalents. If the side panel is breached, the breach will be sensed by the security element and the monitor will detect the breach.
Published Application US2011/0249252 discloses a sensing device including a first layer, a second layer, and an optical sensor. The first layer includes a flat surface for supporting an associated load that transmits a strain to the second layer. The second layer is formed of a compliant material and provides a uniform support for the first layer. The second layer deflects due to the associated load on the first layer and the optical sensor, positioned between the first and second layer, senses the strain due to the associated load. The sensing device may be used in various technologies that detect, or attempt to detect, the undesired, unlawful, or hazardous presence of persons, objects, or vehicles.
Published Application US2010/0141424 discloses an antitheft device for solar panels having at least one optical cable which is made to pass through the solar panels. At the ends of the cable, an electrical control circuit is connected capable of detecting a cut in the cable caused by interruption of the light beam in the fiber or voltage drop at the ends of the electrical cable. Cutting of the cable is detected by the control circuit which activates an alarm, acoustic, or visual signal.
Published Application US2008/0252084 discloses a shipping container having a tracking and seal monitoring system. The seal device includes a first unit affixed to the shipping container and a control system contained in the first unit. A second unit is configured to engage with an element of a shipping container door. The control system is configured to detect a breach of the second unit indicative of access being made to the shipping container.
Published Application US2012/0119910 describes a security system for displaying merchandise in a cabinet wherein the merchandise is tethered to an alarm unit which generates an alarm when one of the items is moved a predetermined distance from the display cabinet.
Published Application US2012/0268103 discloses a security system to prevent removal of handheld electronic devices, such as cell phones, sold to consumers in a retail location. The electronic device is held on a display panel permanently. The panel is attached to a wire wound around a mechanical retractor. The phone and display panel may be lifted and the cable may be extended to allow better inspection of the phone. If an attempt is made to remove the phone from the display panel, a security sensor transmits a signal to a remote location through the wire, which acts as a wireless antenna.
Each of the references set forth above are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
None of the prior art, however, shows a modular security vault having the combination of panels composed of plastic, laminated together with a fiber optic line running in series throughout, wherein the panels are fastened to a metal frame, and which further include a hinged door having the fiber optic cable embedded therein.